


I Guess Our Story Ends Here...

by fandomsinsomnia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Short Story, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsinsomnia/pseuds/fandomsinsomnia
Summary: Based on season 15 episode 03 of supernatural.....It's been 2 weeks since Cas left after he and Dean had the fight.Will Dean ever speak to him again?Meanwhile, Sam tries to get things fixed between them, Will he make it better or just worse.
Relationships: DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 11
Collections: Supernatural





	I Guess Our Story Ends Here...

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!! I TRIED MY BEST AT EDITING THIS IF SOME SENTENCES ARE WRONG PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS SO I CAN FIX IT 
> 
> Please do not copy or post my work anywhere else.

It's been 2 weeks since Cas left after he and Dean fought, Cas missed Dean so much. if only Dean would have listened to what he had to say and understand why he killed Belphegor. 

Cas heard his phone rang it's Sam calling, at least he and Sam are still friends he thought, he picks up the phone "Hello Sam" he said "Hey Cas, so I know this is last minute but I could really use your help with a case I'm on" Sam said. "of course I'll help you, just one question will Dean also be on the case?" Cas asked, "no, I thought it'll be better if he isn't" Cas heard that and he felt sad but also glad he doesn't think he can face Dean right now. "okay I'll see you in a few," Cas said before hanging up.

Dean was lying on his bed replaying the fight of him and Cas over and over again, He fucked up he thought, he can't believe he let Cas just walk out like that, he should have listened to what Cas was saying and understand that what he did was for the good, he can't believe he told Cas that "whenever something bad happens its always you Cas. " which is not true he thought, he remembers how many time Cas died for him, fought for him and with him, and how he saved Dean from hell. Dean hates himself so much right now, guess Crowley was right with that, he thought nobody hates him more than he hates himself. He heard sam yell his name "Dean!" that awoke him from going to deep down memory lane. He got up and walked to the Kitchen where sam was sitting.

"Dean!" Sam yelled into the empty bunker in hoping Dean would hear him cause he is too lazy to get up and go to his room to get him.  
Dean goes into the kitchen where Sam is sitting "yeah?" Dean asked irritably why can't Sam just let him be Dean thought. "I got us a case," Sam said excited "it's in Nebraska, so it's close by I thought we could go check it out," Sam told Dean. "okay what are we dealing with?" Dean asked. "Just the normal stuff, think it might be a vampire nest," Sam told him. "okay let's get our stuff and then I will meet you in five," Dean told Sam, walking back to his room to pack somethings for the trip.

They stopped at the motel they'll be staying at for a few days while working on the case. It's a nice place got two huge beds it's massage beds and Dean loves those! It got a nice shower bath and there is a pie place just around the corner Dean saw it when they came in.  
Dean was busy taking the bags to the room when. He turned around to get the last things when Cas came into the Room "Hey Sam, I came as fast as I-" but stopped midsentence when he saw Dean. Cas felt his stomach drop it felt like his heart has been ripped out of his chest, he just wanted to run to Dean and hug him and tell him he missed him but he doesn't he just stood there.  
"Sam! what is this!?" Dean asked Sam looking at Cas with confusion, Sam came inside with some of the stuff when he saw Cas, "well, see since you two have not been speaking to each other I thought why not force you two to speak to each other and sort things out" Sam said rather proud of his accomplishment.  
"But you told me you needed my help on a case" Cas said with confusion "yeah well I lied" Sam told them " there is no case, I just needed to get you too in the same room again" Sam said "now if you will excuse me I'm going to get us some food and you two" Sam said looking at Dean and Cas. "sort this out" Sam told them before he left. 

Cas wasn't about to sort this out he made up his mind, no mate how badly he wants Dean back he is not going to until Dean apologized. he looked at Dean one last time before walking towards the door. It's not that Cas doesn't wanna fix things it's just Dean let him walked out and Dean didn't apologize to him, and Dean didn't even listen to what he had to say for why he killed Belphegor. Cas opens the door when Dean asks "Cas where you going?." "I'm going home, Sam surely doesn't need my help," Cas said sounding frustrated. "oh..." Dean said sounding Dissapionted." well we could always just wait for him to come back and eat some pie," Dean said hoping Cas would stay just a bit longer he knows this is his chance to fix things to get Cas back but he does not know how and where to start. "why!? So we can pretend nothing happened? This isn't a fucking fairytale Dean! I do remember what you told me so stop acting like you don't." Cas yelled at Dean with anger you could hear his voice breaking but Cas tried not to show Dean in how much pain he is, it's not that he is mad he is just in so much pain he didn't mean for it to come out like this. "look Cas" Dean said. But it was too late Cas walked out the door.  
Cas isn't coming back and Dean couldn't tell him what he wanted too how he wants Cas to come back how he is sorry for what he said and he didn't mean any of it. Now Cas would never speak to him again. And Cas sure as hell won't trust Sam with a case again. 

But then Dean thought, fuck this I'm not letting him walk away again he needs to know I care about him and Dean starts running after Cas "Wait, Cas!"  
Cas turns around really surprised that Dean ran after him this time, so he thought maybe he'll listen to what Dean has to say.  
"look Cas I am truly fucking sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry I let you walked out, and I'm sorry I said everything was your fault." Dean told Cas, looking him in the eyes so Cas knew that he was truly sorry.  
"It wasn't your fault there were so many times when you helped us so Cas I don't blame you. And I'm so sorry I didn't listen to why you killed Belphegor." Dean looked at Cas with pain and sorrow in his eyes. "Cas... I know I pushed you away... But I can't lose you too" Dean told him. "we already lost our mom again and we lost Jack and Rowena, and things just haven't been easy," Dean told Cas with pain in his voice Dean was choking saying the names of the people they lost. 

Cas listened to what Dean has to say, he can see Dean is truly sorry.  
"look, Dean, it not that I don't forgive you. Cause I do I forgive you. But you have to understand since my powers are failing, and what I did with the Levithians I started to realize how worthless I am. I messed up so much. When Naomi used me, so many things are my fault and when you blamed me and told me everything was my fault I realized you had some truth in what you said. " Cas told Dean

Dean felt so bad now he should not have blamed Cas like he did it was wrong of him. 

Dean went and hug Cas he holds him so tight the way he held his brother when Sammy was sad that one time.  
" Cas it's not your fault, okay none of those are please don't blame yourself" Dean whisper to Cas while he hugs him.  
Cas can't help but feel this longing pain of affection and how much he needed this hug he wanted to cry but he can't all he can say is "I forgive you, Dean," for once Cas felt like this whole weight have been lifted from him now that he knows it's not his fault. He felt happy again. 

"you know that pie actually sounds good right now," Cas told Dean.  
Dean let go of Cas, "Yes let's go get some pie I bet Sammy is back by now."  
They haven't even realized that it started raining and that they are soaking wet. They walk back into the motel when they saw Sammy standing there looking all proud and happy that he made them patch things up. 

They were sitting at the table eating pie and laughing and they felt happy for once maybe knowing Chuck isn't in control of them anymore made them have a bit of peace.  
They have lost so many people they loved. Jack. Their mom. Rowena. And they do miss them but at the moment they are laughing and have forgotten about all their problems and sadness. 

Later that night Sam was sleeping and Cas and Dean where still up laughing and talking on the couch. When they both reach for the last piece of the pie they both stared at each other like they usually do but Cas didn't expect it to actually happen. Dean pressed his lips against Cas, Dean had been wanting to do this so long. Cas was in shock he didn't think Dean felt the same and with the whole fight and everything... But Cas pressed back, they kissed for a while their soft lips touching each other, all their problems just melting away it was just the two of them. Cas felt happy he felt complete he could spend the rest of his life with Dean. 

But then the empty came, it told Cas it would come when Cas was happy and it would take him away, Cas just did not think it will happen so fast, Cas was happy now, he never told Dean about his deal Cas thought.  
"Cas!? Whoa-what is that" Dean yelled while jumping up, getting his gun wanting to fight the black gooey thing that's with them in the room all of a sudden. "it's the empty" Cas told Dean "it's where angels go when they die" Cas said looking at Dean sadly "what do you mean!? You aren't dead" Dean said to Cas "yes but the empty told me it would come and get me when I'm happy... " Cas paused "I made a deal with it to spare Jack's life and take mine instead," Cas said looking away he couldn't bear to make eye contact with Dean. he knows it was breaking Dean. "I love you," Cas said looking at Dean one last time before the empty took him away. 

Dean just stood there in shocked of what the hell just happened!? but then he could feel the pain. the anger started rising inside of him. He just got Cas back and now he is gone again. And Dean couldn't do anything to save Cas. "Sam- Sammy!" Dean yelled unable to move or do anything else, he just witnessed the love of his life disappear in front of him. 

Sam woke with Dean just standing frozen like he just saw a ghost they have seen a ghost before and Dean never looked like this Sam thought, he realized someone is missing "Where's Cas?" Sam asked Dean with a confused tiring look on his face. That's when Dean broke down crying Sam has never seen his older brother, like this. Sam went and hold Dean while he cried in between Dean crying he told Sam what happened to Cas. " and I.. I could not even save him" Dean said sobbing. "shhh shhh, it's going to be okay" Sam told Dean "we will get him back..." Sam told Dean hoping it will reassure him. but Dean knew they won't Dean just sat there sobbing while his little brother holds him. Dean's whole world was falling apart and all he could do is sit back and watch.


End file.
